Weapon upgrade
Weapon upgrades (also sometimes referred to as mods) are magically enhanced weapon parts that improve the characteristics of the weapon they are applied to. Weapon upgrades can be salvaged from a weapon and applied to another weapon, as opposed to weapon modifiers, which cannot be salvaged. Weapons that do not have any upgrades on them are often called "fresh," while those with the maximum value for their upgrades are called "perfect." Upgrading weapons does not change their value at the merchant. A weapon can contain a maximum of 2 upgrades (one "prefix" and one "suffix"), plus one inscription. A weapon has an upgrade on it if it has a prefix or suffix added to the weapon's name. For instance, if a Fiery Sword Hilt were applied to a Long Sword, it would be called a Fiery Long Sword. If a Sword Pommel of Defense were then applied, it would be called a Fiery Long Sword of Defense. Shields, focus items, and wands found outside Elona or areas in the Eye of the North expansion cannot be upgraded. The modifiers on shields, focus items, and wands found in other parts of the game are fixed and can't be salvaged or replaced with other upgrade components. Upgrades have the following inventory icons and names: Acquisition * Weapon upgrades can be salvaged from weapons that contain them by using an Expert Salvage Kit, Superior Salvage Kit, or Perfect Salvage Kit. * Upgraded weapons obtained from collectors, promotions, or the PvP Character Creation process cannot be salvaged to get their upgrades. However, you can add new upgrades to those weapons. * In some cases, you can salvage the upgrades of the collector item if it was already equipped with one, e.g. the Ascalon Razor. * Unique items cannot be salvaged for upgrades or upgraded at all. * Fiery Dragon Swords, Icy Dragon Swords, Vampiric Dragon Swords and Fiery Gladiuses cannot have their sword hilts changed. Fiery Blade Axes and Icy Blade Axes can't have their Axe Hafts changed as well. * Vampiric and Zealous upgrades occur only on rare weapons. Usage Simply double-click the upgrade, and then click on a compatible weapon to equip it. Applying a weapon upgrade to the wrong type of weapon or an un-upgradable weapon will result in an error message. Applying a prefix upgrade to a weapon that already has a prefix upgrade will replace the old upgrade; likewise, applying a suffix upgrade to a weapon that already has a suffix upgrade will replace the old upgrade. You will receive a warning before the old upgrade is replaced. Prefixes Martial Weapons 1You can know when an unidentified weapon has one of the four elemental prefix upgrades by checking the weapon's Damage type. If the word "Dmg" appears with no other word before it, then the item has an elemental prefix. 2This will also lengthen the duration of Poisoning on yourself if you use Chilblains. 3Vampiric upgrades with "Life stealing: 1" are currently only available as unlocks from a Priest of Balthazar. Previously, vampiric upgrades were available on items of any rarity, allowing for nonperfect vampiric upgrades. Staves Suffixes Martial weapons Staves 1Weapons have +1 <attribute> modifiers only for their required attribute, i.e. an axe will only have a +1 Axe Mastery upgrade. 2Staves can have +1 <attribute> for any caster attribute. Currently the following upgrades are confirmed to exist for staves: * Monk - Divine Favor, Healing Prayers, Protection Prayers, Smiting Prayers * Necromancer - Blood Magic, Curses, Death Magic, Soul Reaping * Mesmer - Domination Magic, Illusion Magic, Inspiration Magic * Elementalist - Air Magic, Earth Magic, Fire Magic, Water Magic * Ritualist - Channeling Magic, Communing, Restoration Magic, Spawning Power 3Any Attribute can now have an attribute +1 with a staff of the type wanted and a Staff Wrapping of Mastery. 4Staff +1 <attribute> upgrades (excluding Staff Wrapping of Mastery) and species-slaying upgrades cannot be unlocked for PvP characters. In the Nightfall update Staff Wrappings of Mastery are already unlocked for PvP. 5slaying modifiers: Shields Wands Focus items Inscriptions For all information about inscriptions, and a list of available types, see the inscriptionarticle. Category:Glossary